russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IDZMZ 70's to 80's Music Song Playlist (1970s-1989)
These are the Music Playlist Tracks or Songs from the 1970's and 1980's which is heard weekly and sometimes everyday on 89 DMZ, 90.7 Love Radio, 93.9 iFM, 96.3 Easy Rock, Z 100, RJ 100, 101.1 Yes The Best, 104.3 Capital FM2, Wish 107.5, Win Radio and other Mass Radio Stations. 'List of 70s to 80s Music Songs (70s-1989):' *''Bedroom Eyes'' - Don Drumm *''Just Another Rhinestone'' - Don Drumm *''Holdin' On'' - Jessi Colter *''I'm Not Lisa'' - Jessi Colter *''You Ain't Never Been Loved (Like I'm Gonna Love You)'' - Jessi Colter *''Grass Is Greener'' - Teddy Spencer *''Don't Want No-Body'' - J.D. Drews *''Expansions '86'' - Chris Paul *''Back In My Arms'' - Chris Paul *''Mississippi'' - John Phillips *''Bigfoot'' - Bro Smith *''Hot Pants'' - Bobby Byrds *''Go Back'' - Crabby Appleton *''Soul Survivor'' - C. C. Catch *''Always On My Mind'' - Vicki Morgan *''Can't Be With You Tonight'' - Judy Boucher *''Don't Keep Me Waiting'' - Tia Monae *''I Can't Help Myself'' - Trisha Lynn *''Kiss Me Darling'' - Trisha Lynn *''Watching You'' - Joanna Gardner *''Now And Then'' - Karen Staley *''Raindrops'' - Barbara Acklin *''Hot Shot'' - Karen Young *''Showdown'' - Odia Coates *''That's What Your Lovin' Does To Me'' - Peggy Fox *''You're The One (You're My Number One)'' - Katie Kissoon *''I Need A Man In My Life'' - Katie Kissoon *''If My Heart Had Windows'' - Amy Wooley *''I've Got Ways Of Making You Talk'' - Vicki Bird *''I Ain't Gonna Take This Layin' Down'' - Debbie Rich *''I've Had Enough Of You'' - Debbie Rich *''Teddy Bear's Last Ride'' - Diana Williams *''Sugar Me'' - Lynsey De Paul *''Daddy'' - Billy Edd Wheeler *''Compulsion'' - Martin L. Gore *''When Angels Kiss'' - Gary Myrick *''Should I Love You'' - Cee Farrow *''American Memories'' - Shamus M'Cool *''Real Fashion Reggae Style'' - Carey Johnson *''It's Written On Your Body'' - Ronnie Bond *''I Know There's A Heart In There Somewhere'' - Chris Austin *''What's She Doing To My Mind/this Country Music's D'' - Johnny Bailey *''The Only Thing Bluer Than His Eyes'' - Joni Harms *''I Need A Wife'' - Joni Harms *''Is This Love'' - Chris Cameron *''Set Me Free'' - Curly Putman *''Tonight'' - Kevin Rowland *''Sinful!'' - Pete Wylie *''Four Eleven Forty Four'' - Pete Wylie *''His 'N Hers'' - Tony Douglas *''Escalator Of Life'' - Robert Hazard *''First Came The Feelin'' - Gail O'Doski *''Don't Start The Fire'' - Marcia Lynn *''Pal of My Cradle'' - Ann Breen *''Tainted Love'' - Gloria Jones *''One Day At A Time'' - Cristy Lane *''She's There'' - Daniele Alexander *''Richer Now With You'' - Nina Wyatt *''Right In The Wrong Direction'' - Liz Lyndell *''Please, Mr. President'' - Paula Webb *''Savin' Myself'' - Eria Fachin *''Eye Contact'' - Linda Lusardi *''I Can't Take It'' - Janet Wright *''(Until Then) I'll Suffer'' - Barbara Lynn *''One Day At A Time'' - Lena Martell *''Love Me Baby'' - Susan Cadogan *''He's A Rebel'' - Holly Oas *''Slow Hand'' - Mel Reeves *''Silly Games'' - Janet Kay *''The Last Farewell'' - Mickie Mori *''Summertime'' - Ella Fitzgerald *''Respect'' - Zinga Washington *''Get Ready'' - Carol Hitchcock *''Be My Baby'' - Cissy Houston *''Stillsane'' - Carolyne Mas *''I'll Be Home'' - Vikki Carr *''I Don't Want To Be Lonely'' - Dana Valery *''Remember (Walking In The Sand)'' - Louise Goffin *''That's When (You Can Call Me Your Own)'' - Bonnie Leigh *''Mama What Does Cheatin Mean'' - Carroll Baker *''If I could (El Condor Pasa)'' - Julie Felix *''Excuse Me, While I Fall In Love'' - Donna Washington *''It's Easy When You're On Fire'' - Ella Brooks *''Have You Hurt Any Good Ones Lately'' - Sharon Robinson *''I'm Loving the Wrong Man Again'' - Dana McVicker *''I Don't Wanna Leave You'' - Debbie Taylor *''Just Begun To Love You'' - Renee Aldrich *''L.A. International Airport'' - Susan Raye *''Girlie Girlie'' - Sophia George *''Joe le taxi'' - Vanessa Paradis *''Touch Me'' - Fonda Rae *''Over Like A Fat Rat'' - Fonda Rae *''My Heart's Not In It'' - Brenda Jones *''Never Gonna Let You Go'' - Chandra Simmons *''Do It In A Heartbeat'' - Carlene Carter *''The Girl From Ipanema'' - Astrud Gilbert *''Slippin' Away'' - Jean Shepard *''Can't Believe'' - Nancy Martin *''Fool For You'' - Juliet Roberts *''Right Before My Eyes'' - Patti Day *''Turned On To You'' - Nova Casper *''Georgina Bailey'' - Noosha Fox *''Feel The Heat'' - Jean Beauvoir *''Good Intentions'' - Ava Cherry *''Wrong Train'' - Judy Lindsey *''Torn Up'' - Vicki Rae Von *''I Surrender'' - Arlan Day *''Gotta See You Tonight'' - Barbara Roy *''With All My Love'' - Barbara Roy *''You're No Good For Me'' - Kelly Charles *''Your Love (Is All I Need)/Reach Out'' - Carol Hahn *''Please Help the Cause Against Loneliness'' - Sandie Shaw *''It Takes Two, Baby'' - Liz Kershaw, Bruno Brookes, Jive Bunny and Londonbeat *''Anyone Can Fall in Love'' - Anita Dobson and The Simon May Orchestra *''You Gotta Be A Hustler If You Wanna Get On'' - Sue Wilkinson *''That's How I'm Living/The Chief'' - Toni Scott *''No Love, No Where, Without You'' - Linda Williams *''The Ballad Of Lucy Jordan'' - Marianne Faithfull *''Determination/It Should Have Been Me'' - Jayne Edwards *''It's A Cryin' Shame'' - Gayle McCormick *''Ready For Saturday Night'' - Joanna Dean *''Touch Me With Your Heart'' - Eileen Flores *''Border Song (Holy Moses)'' - Dorothy Morrison *''A Song That Never Comes'' - Mama Cass Elliot *''Tight On Time (I'll Fit U In)'' - June Pointer *''Don't Turn Your Back On Love'' - Kristin Baio *''Just When I Needed You Most'' - Barbara Jones *''Let The Night Take The Blame'' - Lorraine McCane *''Can't Be Your Part Time Lover'' - Nanette Frank *''The Phones Been Jumping All Day'' - Jeannie Reynolds *''The More They Knock (The More I Love You)'' - Gloria D. Brown *''Strange Language'' - Debora Iyall *''I Need Your Love'' - June Montana *''A Song for You'' - Jaye P. Morgan *''Tonight'' - Zaine Griff *''I Bet Ya, I'll Let Ya'' - Ada Dyer *''My Way'' - Dorothy Squires *''Little Maggie'' - Darden Smith *''Lovenworth'' - Roy Rogers *''What's Up'' - Tyren Perry *''Hey Mama'' - Joe Brown *''I Got Love'' - Michael Rodgers *''Shaddap You Face'' - Joe Dolce *''Another Kind Of Love'' - Hugh Cornwell *''Children Of The Sun'' - Billy Thorpe *''Move Your Body'' - Marshall Jefferson *''Jane's Getting Serious'' - Jon Astley *''Put This Love To The Test'' - Jon Astley *''Playing With The Matches'' - Tom Lebeau *''White Christmas'' - Max Bygraves *''Animal Magnetism'' - Darryl Pandy *''Midnight Rider'' - Paul Davidson *''King Of The Cops'' - Billy Howard *''As Time Goes By'' - Dooley Wilson *''The Floral Dance'' - Terry Wogan *''Don't Make Me Wait'' - Clive Griffin *''Toda Menina Baiana'' - Gilberto Gil *''Tony's Tank-up,drive In Cafe'' - Hank Thompson *''Baby, Lay Your Head Down, (Gently On My Bed)'' - Eddie Floyd *''My Girl'' - Eddie Floyd *''Brideshead'' - Geoffrey Burgon *''You Are Awful'' - Dick Emery *''Trini-Trax'' - Trini Lopez *''Rain In May'' - Max Werner *''Gypsy Blood'' - Mason Ruffner *''Dancing On Top'' - Mason Ruffner *''Revolutions'' - Jean-Michel Jarre *''Oxygène (Part IV)'' - Jean-Michel Jarre *''London Kid'' - Jean-Michel Jarre *''Havin' Fun With Mr. T.'' - Stanley Turrentine *''Concentrate On You'' - Stanley Turrentine *''Prisoner Of Love'' - Mildred Scott *''Musta Notta Gotta Lotta'' - Joe Ely *''One For You, One For Me'' - Mark Spiro *''Let's Go Out Tonight'' - Nile Rodgers *''Go Ahead & Run'' - Bill Gable *''Ariel'' - Dean Friedman *''OK Fred'' - Errol Dunkley *''Postman Pat'' - Ken Barrie *''Re-Ron'' - Gil Scott-Heron *''Again'' - Jimmy Tarbuck *''Private Clown'' - Steve Ricks *''The Smurf'' - Tyrone Brunson *''The People'' - Randy Andy *''Mad About You'' - Bruce Ruffin *''Don't Be A Dummy'' - John Du Cann *''(You're) Fabulous Babe'' - Kenny Williams *''Show Me (One More Time)'' - Dorian Harewood *''First...Be A Woman'' - Lenore O'malley *''Since I Don't Have You'' - Lenny Welch *''A Sunday Kind Of Love'' - Lenny Welch *''Foot Stompin Music'' - Hamilton Bohannon *''Loving On The Losing Side'' - Tommy Hunt *''Hey Santa Claus'' - Kevin Bloody Wilson *''Big City/Think About That'' - Dandy Livingstone *''Suzanne, Beware Of The Devil'' - Dandy Livingstone *''Happy Endings (Give Yourself A Pinch)'' - Lionel Bart *''When You're Young And In Love'' - Ralph Carter *''The Face of Dorian Gray'' - Robert Marlow *''Words (are Impossible)'' - Donny Gerrard *''In A Broken Dream'' - Python Lee Jackson *''One Dance Love Affair'' - Jon Washington *''The Tide Is Turning'' - Roger Waters *''Trying To Slip (Away)'' - Lloyd Price *''La La Peace Song'' - O.C. Smith *''Feel The Real'' - David Bendeth *''Nice And Slow'' - Jesse Green *''I Don't Care'' - Klark Kent *''New Age Music'' - Pat Travers *''Run Joey Run'' - David Geddes *''The Last Game Of The Season (A Blind Man In The Bleachers)'' - David Geddes *''Precious To Me'' - Phil Seymour *''Got A Feeling'' - Patrick Juvet *''Party Music'' - Pat Lundi *''Memories'' - Mike Berry *''The Sunshine Of Your Smile'' - Mike Berry *''This Monday Morning Feeling'' - Tito Simon *''Every Day I Have To Cry Some'' - Arthur Alexander *''Makin' The Best Of A Bad Situation'' - Dick Feller *''I Gotta Get Away (From My Own Self)'' - Ray Godfrey *''(Nothing Left Between Us) But Alabama'' - Gordon Dee *''You Can Do It'' - Al Hudson And The Soul Partners *''Music'' - Al Hudson *''Sweet Inspiration'' - Johnny Johnson And The Bandwagon *''The Light Of My Life (Has Gone Out Tonight)'' - Tommy St. John *''Ice Cream Sodas And Lollipops And A Red Hot Spinning Top'' - Paul Delicato *''Do You Think I'm Disco?'' - Steve Dahl And Teenage Radiation *''Sister James'' - Nino Tempo And 5th Ave. Sax *''Don't It Make You Wanna Dance?'' - Rusty Wier *''I Don't Want To Lose Your Love'' - John O'Barion *''Light Of Experience (Doina De Jale)'' - Gheorghe Zamfir *''Stormtrooper In Drag'' - Paul Gardiner and Gary Numan *''A Friend Of Mine Is Going Blind'' - John Dawson Read *''Donald Where's Your Troosers?'' - Andy Stewart *''Let's Start The Dance III'' - Hamilton Bohannon *''I Love Makin' Love To You'' - Evie Sands *''One On One'' - Prince Phillip Mitchell *''Rocking In Rosalee's Boat'' - Nick Nixon *''Take It From Me'' - Roger Christian *''The Head'' - David McCallum *''Sweet Dreams'' - Roy Buchanan *''Machines'' - John Livigni *''Holy Thursday'' - David Axelord *''Canned Music'' - Nick DeCaro *''Had A Dream'' - Rodger Hodgson *''Satisfy Me'' - Billy Satellite *''I Wanna Go Back'' - Billy Satellite *''Detroit Diesel'' - Alvin Lee *''Midnight Blue'' - Pete Knarren *''You're A Lady'' - Peter Skellern *''Make It With You'' - Ralfi Pagan *''Fresh As A Daisy'' - Emitt Rhodes *''Good Morning'' - Michael Redway *''Love Kills'' - Joe Strummer *''Video'' - Jeff Lynne *''Maggie'' - Jim Davidson *''Silhouette'' - Randy Goodrum *''The Sweetest Pain'' - Dexter Wansel *''The Oldest Swinger In Town'' - Fred Wedlock *''That's Why You Remember'' - Kenny Karen *''Behind The Mask'' - Greg Phillinganes *''Painting By Numbers'' - James McMurtry *''Blue Days Black Nights'' - John McEuen *''The Eve Of The War (Ben Liebrand Remix)'' - Jeff Wayne *''Rock and Roll (I Gave You the Best Years of My Life)'' - Kevin Johnson *''Help Me Make It Through the Night'' - John Holt *''Bump Me Baby Part 1'' - Dooley Silverspoon *''Love Being Your Fool'' - Charlie Whitehead *''The Girl From Ipanema'' - Astrud Gilberto *''Theme To "Cheers"'' - Gary Portnoy *''Teach The Children'' - Anthony Newley *''Short Stopping'' - Veda Brown *''What's Your Name'' - Leon Ware *''Song From M*A*S*H'' - Al DeLory *''Save Us'' - Philip Jap *''Blt'' - Lee Oskar *''Olena'' - Don Nix *''Mona'' - Doug Cameron *''Hard Work'' - John Handy *''Black Fox'' - Freddy Robinson *''Love Or Money'' - Billy Fury *''Devil or Angel'' - Billy Fury *''Chicken Head'' - Bobby Rush *''Cisslin Hot'' - Chuck Cissel *''Annie's Song'' - James Galway *''Waitin' On Ice'' - Jason D. Williams *''My Beloved Girl'' - Edwyn Collins *''Planet Earth'' - Paul Kantner *''Funky Party'' - Clarence Reid *''Get Busy'' - Rick Clarke *''Laetely'' - Rudy Grant *''Complicated'' - Paul Barry *''Wild Thing'' - Sam Kinison *''Meteor Man'' - Dee D. Jackson *''Baby Girl'' - Chris Bender *''Run To Me'' - Savoy Brown *''Legion'' - Mark Shreeve *''Yeke Yeke'' - Mory Kanté *''Hymne'' - Joe Kenyon *''Two Sides'' - Jimmy Murphy *''Ten To Eight'' - David Castle *''Lost Highway'' - James Storie *''The Way You Are'' - P.J.Parks *''Someday, Someway'' - Robert Gordon *''Rhythm Of Love'' - Johnny Dynell *''Can't Carry You'' - Michael Gregory *''Home Along The Highway'' - Tom Nix *''Theme From Star Wars'' - Dave Matthews *''Check Out The Groove'' - Bobby Thurston *''Don't Hang Up'' - Elly Brown *''It Ain't Love'' - Tom Powers *''Let's Dance'' - Chris Montez *''The Opera House'' - Jack E Makossa *''The Winker's Song (Misprint)'' - Ivor Biggun *''Bras On 45'' - Ivor Biggun And The D Cup *''C'mon Everybody'' - Eddie Cochran *''Sharp As A Knife'' - Brandon Cooke *''So Many Ways'' - Dennis Malcolm *''Breathless'' - Richard Burgess *''Heart Of Stone'' - Tony Kenny *''Streets Of London'' - Ralph McTell *''Status Quo'' - Donald Banks *''Lego Skanga'' - Rupie Edwards *''Love, Love, Love'' - Bobby Hebb *''She's All I Got'' - Freddie North *''All The Reasons Why'' - Noel Pointer *''Aria'' - Acker Bilk *''Stranger On The Shore'' - Acker Bilk *''This Will Be A Night To Remember'' - Eddie Holman *''That's Where The Happy People Go/Here In The Darkness'' - Greg Stone *''Something Strange Is Goin' On In My House'' - Ted Taylor *''We're All Playing In The Same Band'' - Bert Sommer *''The Way Love's Supposed To Be'' - Tony Stevens *''Too Good To Turn Back Now'' - Rick Bowles *''There's Just Something About You'' - Beau Williams *''Close Encounters Of The Third Kind'' - Gene Page *''I'd Lie To You For Your Love'' - Danny Spanos *''I Do What I Do... (Theme for 9 1/2 Weeks)'' - John Taylor *''In the Heat of The Night'' - Klinte Jones *''You Know You Wanna Be Loved'' - Keith Barrow *''Samba (Toda Menina Baiana)'' - Georgie Fame *''Children Of The Ghetto'' - Courtney Pine *''Hallelujah Freedom'' - Junior Campbell *''Did I Stay Too Long'' - Dennis Bottoms *''Let The Music Play'' - Charles Earland *''Telephone Box'' - Ian Gillan and Roger Glover *''Tired Of The Same Old Thing'' - David Walsh *''Good Time Charlie's Got The Blues'' - Danny O'Keefe *''To Be or Not to Be (The Hitler Rap)'' - Mel Brooks *''(Holy Moses!) Everything's Coming Up Roses'' - Jack Wild *''Half The Day's Gone And We Haven't Earne'd A Penny'' - Kenny Lynch *''Don't Try to Lay No Boogie-Woogie on the King of Rock and Roll'' - John Baldry *''Can U Dance?'' - Kenny "Jammin'" Jason with Eddie Smith *''I've Been A Fool/sometimes When We Touch'' - Stephanie Winslow *''Don't We Belong In Love'' - Stephanie Winslow *''When You Walk In The Room'' - Stephanie Winslow *''Anything But Yes Is Still No'' - Stephanie Winslow *''Dancin' With The Devil'' - Stephanie Winslow *''Crying'' - Stephanie Winslow *''Say You Love Me'' - Stephanie Winslow *''In Between Lovers'' - Stephanie Winslow *''Kiss Me Darling'' - Stephanie Winslow *''Slippin' And Slidin'' - Stephanie Winslow *''Try It On'' - Stephanie Winslow *''Stay With Me Till Dawn'' - Judie Tzuke *''You'' - Judie Tzuke *''The House Of The Rising Sun'' - Jody Miller *''Baby, I'm Yours'' - Jody Miller *''He's So Fine'' - Jody Miller *''The Flame'' - Annabel Lamb *''Riders On The Storm'' - Annabel Lamb *''Oh, Oh, No No Casual Sex'' - Carrie McDowell *''When A Woman Loves A Man'' - Carrie McDowell *''You Just Watch Me'' - Libby Hurley *''Don't Get Me Started'' - Libby Hurley *''I Can't Tell You Why'' - Gerald Alston *''Stay A Little While'' - Gerald Alston *''Take Me Where You Want To'' - Gerald Alston *''Activated'' - Gerald Alston *''Beeline'' - Miquel Brown *''Black Leather'' - Miquel Brown *''So Many Men, So Little Time'' - Miquel Brown *''He's A Saint He's A Sinner'' - Miquel Brown *''Don't It Make You Feel Good'' - Stefan Dennis *''This Love Affair'' - Stefan Dennis *''A Nickel & A Nail'' - O.V. Wright *''Precious, Precious'' - O.V. Wright *''When You Took Your Love From Me'' - O.V. Wright *''I'd Rather Be (Blind, Cripple & Crazy)'' - O.V. Wright *''I Was Checkin' Out, She Was Checkin' In'' - Don Covay *''Badd Boy'' - Don Covay *''When Love Surges'' - Jules Shear *''Steady'' - Jules Shear *''Hold My Hand'' - Ken Dodd *''Little Words'' - Ken Dodd *''Just Out of Reach (Of My Two Open Arms)'' - Ken Dodd *''I'd Just Be Fool Enough'' - Faron Young *''It's Four In The Morning'' - Faron Young *''The ABC Of Kissing'' - Richard Jon Smith *''Don't Go Walkin' Out That Door'' - Richard Jon Smith *''Please Don't Stop Remembering'' - Randy Edelman *''Everybody Wants To Find A Bluebird'' - Randy Edelman *''Uptown, Uptempo Woman'' - Randy Edelman *''Journey'' - Duncan Browne *''Theme From Travelling Man'' - Duncan Browne *''Labor Of Love'' - Andi & The Brown Sisters *''We've Still Got Love'' - Simon & Verity *''Ain't That Peculiar'' - Diamond Reo *''Breaking New Ground'' - Wild Rose *''Wyatt Liquor'' - Wyatt Brothers *''Mammy Blue'' - Pop-Tops *''15 To 33'' - Souther Rain *''Is This Love?'' - King Swamp *''Rings Of Gold'' - Robin & Cruiser *''Don't Break My Heart'' - Romeo's Daughter *''California On My Mind'' - Morning Mist *''I Remember Holding You'' - Boys Club *''Kindness For Weakness'' - The Cut *''I Git Minze'' - Too Nice *''I Just Wanna Hold You'' - Black Ice *''Please Mr. Postman'' - Gentle Persuasion *''Chelsea Morning'' - Green Lyte Sunday *''Pump Up London'' - Mr. Lee *''Get Busy'' - Mr. Lee *''He'' - Today's People *''We Do It'' - R&J Stone *''On 33'' - Stereo MC's *''Thin Line'' - In Pursuit *''Central Line'' - Level 3 *''Stormy Weather'' - Fats Comet *''The Morning After'' - Fall Out *''Take Me As I Am'' - Erotic Exotic *''Prepare To Energize'' - Torch Song *''Nosedive Karma'' - Gaye Bykers On Acid *''Don't Hold Back'' - Bumper To Bumper *''I Won't Be Your Fool'' - Rocky Hill *''Every Kinda People'' - Mint Juleps *''It's Over Now'' - Ultra Nate *''My Mellow'' - Orchestra 45 *''No Regrets'' - Walker Brothers *''Basstronic'' - Unknown D.J. *''Stop That Girl'' - 2 Brave *''Serpentine'' - Kings Of The Sun *''Hold On To 18'' - Black 'N Blue *''Glamorous Life'' - Cool C *''Rescue Me'' - Zerra One *''Mr. DJ'' - The Concept *''My Love'' - London Boys *''Never My Love'' - Chill Factor *''Love Rap Ballad'' - True Love *''Haunting Me'' - V Capri *''Going Steady'' - Steady B *''Eagle Rock'' - Daddy Cool *''Deep Inside My Heart'' - Rock City Angels *''A Walk In The Park'' - Nick Straker Band *''Drop By My Place'' - Little Carl Carlton *''Can't Shake The Feeling'' - Beck Family *''Generator Pop'' - P-Funk All Stars *''See That Glow'' - This Island Earth *''Years Later'' - Cactus World News *''Date With The Rain'' - Arnie's Love *''True Feelings'' - Black Rock 'N' Ron *''Taking Away Your Space'' - Two Tons Of Fun *''If We Never Meet Again'' - Reckless Sleepers *''Witness For The World'' - Cry Before Dawn *''Gone Forever'' - Cry Before Dawn *''Just Can't Give You Up'' - Mystic Merlin *''Bucket Of Water Song'' - Four Bucketeers *''Do What You Wanna Do'' - Five Flights Up *''Big Pink House'' - Tyrants In Therapy *''Love Enough For Two'' - Prima Donna *''Matt's Mood'' - The Breekout Krew *''Police & Thieves'' - Junior Murvin *''Where's Your Child?'' - Bam Bam *''Footsee'' - Wigan's Chosen Few *''Bomb Iran'' - Vince Vance & The Valiants *''Dance To The Drummer's Beat'' - Body & Soul *''I Love The Things You Do To Me'' - Balaam And The Angel *''I Got Your Girlfriend'' - Danny "D" & D.J. "Wiz" *''Monday Night Football'' - Hurt 'Em Bad & The S.C. Band *''There's A Spy (In The House Of Love)'' - Animal Logic *''Was There Anything I Could Do?'' - The Go-Betweens *''Don't Let It Go To Your Head'' - Black Harmony *''Rock The House (You'll Never Be)'' - Pressure Drop *''Amityville (The House on the Hill)'' - Lovebug Starski *''Good Things Don't Last Forever'' - Ecstasy, Passion & Pain *''Ask Me'' - Ecstasy, Passion & Pain *''I Like (What You're Doing to Me)'' - Young & Company *''Minnie The Moocher'' - Reggae Philharmonic Orchestra *''Goodbye Mr. Mackenzie'' - Goodbye Mr. Mackenzie *''Like They Say In L.A.'' - East L.A. Car Pool *''Stop Bajon (Primavera)'' - Tullio De Piscopo *''When I'm Dead And Gone'' - McGuinness Flint *''Tubular Bells'' - Champ's Boys Orchestra *''Waiting For The Big One'' - Femme Fatale *''Underneath Your Pillow'' - It Bites *''Calling All the Heroes'' - It Bites *''Old Man And The Angel'' - It Bites *''Cleanin' Up The Town'' - Bus Boys *''I Think I'm Over You'' - Mini Curry *''Go House Yourself!'' - Souled Out *''Black Is Black'' - La Belle Epoque *''Never Been Any Reason'' - Head East *''Dial My Number/Tender'' - The Back Bag *''Love Can't Turn Around'' - Philly Cream *''If You Read My Mind'' - Columbus Circle *''Classical Muddly'' - Portsmouth Sinfonia *''What People Do For Money'' - Divine Sound *''Back On The Breadline'' - Hunters & Collectors *''Love's Crashing Waves'' - Difford & Tilbrook *''You Are A Song'' - Batdorf & Rodney *''Galloping Home'' - London String Chorale *''For Love'' - Pousette-Dart Band *''Shatter'' - Shelleyan Orphan *''Summer Sun'' - Jamestown Massacre *''Muddy Waters'' - Mannish Boy *''No One Can Touch Me'' - Carla Monday *''Nellie the Elephant'' - Toy Dolls *''Waiting For A Call'' - Deep State *''Dr. Jam (In The Slam)'' - Men At Play *''1, 2, 3, 4'' - Lucky Peterson Blues Band *''Going Back To My Roots/Rich In Paradise'' - FPI Project *''Lady Shine (Shine On)'' - T.H.S. (The Horne Section) *''Falling In Love Left & Right'' - Beer Creek Band *''Somebody Wants You'' - Aussie Band *''So Excited'' - Ranking Roger *''Le Spank'' - Le Pamplemousse *''All I Wanted'' - In Tua Nua *''Wheel Of Evil'' - In Tua Nua *''Cloud Nine'' - Mystery Assignment *''Millions Like Us'' - Purple Hearts *''It Began In Africa'' - Urban All Stars *''Got To Get'' - Rob'n'Raz feat. Leila K *''Seasons Of Gold'' - Gidea Park *''Beach Boy Gold'' - Gidea Park *''Can't Change My Heart'' - Cate Bros. *''Tighter Tighter'' - Alive & Kicking *''My Baby Loves Lovin'' - White Plains *''I've Got You on My Mind'' - White Plains *''I Am Ready/Sexual Healing'' - Eleanor Grant *''Whatever Happened To You'' - Highly Likely *''That's The Way It Feels'' - Two Nation *''Groovin' With Mr. Bloe'' - Cool Heat *''He's Got A She'' - Exene Cervenka *''Past, Present And Future'' - Cindy & The Saffrons *''Seaside Shuffle'' - Terry Dactyl and the Dinosaurs *''On A Saturday Night'' - Terry Dactyl and the Dinosaurs *''Pictures Of Matchstick Men'' - Camper van Beethoven *''Loneliness (Will Bring Us Together Again)'' - Brown Sugar *''Standing On The Verge (Of Gettin' It On)'' - Platinum Hook *''They're Coming To Take Me Away, Ha-Haaa!'' - Napoleon XIV *''It's Just The Whiskey Talkin'' - Ethel And The Shameless Hussies *''Day Trip To Bangor (Didn't We Have A Lovely Time)'' - Fiddler's Dram *''Restless Days (She Screams Out Loud)'' - And Why Not? *''On The Floor (Rock It)'' - Tony Cook & The Party People *''Hangin' Out'' - Hank Mancini And The Mouldy Seven *''Kurio ko uddah le jana'' - Bollywood Rainbow *''Rough Night In Jericho'' - Dreams So Real *''Christmas Rapping'' - Dizzy Heights *''Wide Shot'' - Superior Movement *''Nicole'' - Point Blank *''Kiss Me Now'' - Fruits Of Passion *''Hib's Heroes'' - Hibernian Football Squad *''Bet Yer Life I Do'' - Herman's Hermits *''Can't Find The Time'' - Rose Colored Glass *''That Thang Of Yours'' - John And Arthur Simms *''The Curly Shuffle'' - Jump N The Saddle *''Spacer'' - Sheila & B. Devotion *''You Light My Fire'' - Sheila & B. Devotion *''I'll Make You An Offer'' - Osborne & Giles *''Hey Shirley (This Is Squirrely)'' - Shirley & Squirrely *''I Go To Pieces'' - Cotton, Lloyd & Christian *''Rainbow In Your Eyes'' - Leon & Mary Russell *''Gettin' Over The Hump'' - Simtec & Wylie *''Wfl (Wrote For Luck)'' - Happy Mondays *''Mouldy Old Dough'' - Lieutenant Pigeon *''Desperate Dan'' - Lieutenant Pigeon *''Eyes Of Ice/Another World'' - Scarlet Party *''There's A Bat In My House'' - Caped Crusaders *''It's All Coming Back To Me Now'' - Pandora's Box *''If You Want To Help'' - BBC Children in Need Choir *''House of the Rising Sun'' - Frijid Pink *''Head Over Heels'' - Illustrated Man *''It Will Young'' - The Woodentops *''Mystery Of Love'' - Fingers, Inc. *''Christmas On 45'' - Holly And The Ivy's *''Smoke On The Water'' - Rock Aid Armenia *''I Wanna Be A Winner'' - Brown Sauce *''Give Me A Chance'' - Chapter 8 *''Got A New Love'' - Good Question *''I'm Not Scared'' - Eighth Wonder *''Super Highway'' - Ballin' Jack *''The Fonz Song'' - The Heyettes *''Which Way'' - The Triad Society *''Sixty-Nine'' - Brooklyn Express *''Good And Lonesome'' - The Lowes *''Sing'n Hey Yea'' - Kids At Work *''Don't Pray For Me'' - Little Angels *''Deep Heat '89'' - Latino Rave *''Bohemian Rhapsody'' - Bad News *''Never Enough'' - Jesus Jones *''Searchin' For'' - C.C. Diva *''Genie'' - B. B. & Q. Band *''Crimes'' - Rez Band *''Desire'' - Candy J *''Don't Talk'' - Ya Ya *''Hallelujah'' - Milk & Honey *''Imperial'' - Primal Scream *''Excuse Me'' - Shy Talk *''Dreamer'' - Keep It Dark *''Dragon Power'' - JKD Band *''Daydream Believer'' - Local Hero *''Feels Like Heaven'' - Fiction Factory *''Gimme Your Good Lovin'' - Diving For Pearls *''Break Down The Walls'' - De De Ames *''In The Groove'' - Tomorrow's Edition *''Flame Thrower Rap'' - Felix And Jarvis *''You Send Me'' - Ponderosa Twins + One *''Workin' Up A Sweat'' - Full Circle *''The Revolution Song'' - World Trade *''All In The Family'' - General Johnson *''We The People'' - General Johnson *''I Owe It To Myself'' - Prime Time *''Hustle On Up (do The Bump)'' - Hidden Strength *''Stay Away From Me (I Love You Too Much)'' - Major Lance *''Rock 'N' Roll Outlaw'' - Rose Tattoo *''Current Stand'' - Kids In The Kitchen *''Beaver Patrol'' - Pop Will Eat Itself *''What Am I Crying For'' - Classics IV *''I Know That Mood'' - Shooting Party *''Dream Of The West'' - Yip Yip Coyote *''Naughty Miranda'' - Indians In Moscow *''John Kettley (Is A Weatherman)'' - A Tribe of Toffs *''Your Love Is Paradise'' - Executive Suite *''Living On The Borderline'' - Smash Place *''Waiting For A Miracle'' - Mama's Boys *''Screen Me I'm Yours'' - Tik And Tok *''Rock Bottom'' - Dickey Betts Band *''Crying Over You'' - Platinum Blonde *''Work That Dream'' - November Group *''Rubber Duckie'' - Ernie (Jim Henson) *''Runaway People'' - Dyke And The Blazers *''Love Me Tender'' - Roland Rat Superstar *''Feelin' Lucky Lately'' - High Fashion *''In The Bottle'' - Brother To Brother *''Hungry'' - Royal Crescent Mob *''The Word'' - Various Artist *''The Bitch'' - Olympic Runners *''Can You Feel It'' - Fingers Inc. *''A Day in the Life'' - Murphy's Law *''Fat Man'' - Southern Death Cult *''Lovin' You'' - Status IV *''Communicate'' - Full House *''Hypnotized'' - Spacemen 3 *''Identity'' - X-Ray Spex *''Lawnchairs'' - Our Daughter's Wedding *''Mill Valley'' - Miss Abrams And The Strawberry Point School Third Grade Class *''(I Don't Want To Love You But) You Got Me Anyway'' - Sutherland Brothers And Quiver *''Can't Get Enough Of Your Love'' - Pink Rhythm feat. John Rocca *''There's No One Quite Like Grandma'' - St Winifred's School Choir *''Singalong-A-Santa'' - Santa Claus & The Christmas Trees *''Stand Up And Shout / Party Hardy'' - Gary Toms Empire *''7-6-5-4-3-2-1 (Blow Your Whistle)'' - Gary Toms Empire *''Life And Death In G&A'' - Love Childs Afro Cuban Blues Band *''Morning Much Better'' - Ten Wheel Drive with Genya Ravan *''Wait Until Midnight'' - Yellow Dog *''Afrikan Man'' - Hally & Kongo Band *''Evil Boll-Weevil'' - Grand Canyon *''Please Yourself'' - Big Supreme *''Dirty Water'' - Rock And Hyde *''Walk On'' - Smith & Mighty *''Our World'' - Blue Mink *''Stay With Me'' - Blue Mink *''Rub It In'' - Layng Martine *''Where's Romeo?'' - CaVa CaVa *''Natural Sinner'' - Fair Weather *''Call Me Blue'' - A House *''Black Pearl'' - Horrace Faith *''Argentine Melody'' - San Jose *''Mongoose'' - Elephant's Memory *''Heavy Vibes'' - Montana Sextet *''Ten Percent'' - Double Exposure *''Underwater World'' - Hanoi Rocks *''Out In The Night'' - Serge Ponsar *''Your Luck's Changed'' - Skin Games *''Let's Live Together'' - Road Apples *''Looking For A Lover'' - Taurus Boyz *''Ed's Funky Diner'' - It's Immaterial *''The Real Life'' - Corporation Of One *''Song To The Siren'' - This Mortal Coil *''Shooting From My Heart'' - Big Bam Boo *''Fall Off A Mountain'' - Big Bam Boo *''Sing A Song For Freedom'' - Frijid Pink *''Runaway Girl / It's All Right'' - Sterling Void *''Tell Me When The Fever Ended'' - Electribe 101 *''Come On Dance, Dance'' - Saturday Night Band *''Too Busy Thinking About My Baby'' - Mardi Gras *''When The 12th Of Never Comes'' - Silent Running *''I'm Alright'' - Young Steve And The Afternoon Boys *''Wholly Humble Heart'' - Martin Stephenson And The Daintees *''Boat To Bolivia'' - Martin Stephenson And The Daintees *''IOU'' - Jane Kennaway & Strange Behaviour *''One-Nine For Santa'' - Fogwell Flax & The Anklebiters From Frehold Junior School *''Theme From Vietnam Vietnam'' - Jean Luc Paillard And Orchestre De Chambre *''Samson And Delilah'' - Middle Of The Road *''Funky Music'' - Ju-Par Universal Orchestra *''Dance Sucker'' - Set The Tone *''Who's That Mix'' - This Year Blonde *''Dead And Buried'' - Alien Sex Fiend *''We Got The Funk'' - Positive Force *''Angel In My Pocket'' - One To One *''Give Give Give'' - Disco Aid *''Wonderful You Are'' - Sleeping Lions *''Show Me The Way'' - New York Skyy *''Ray-Gun-Omics'' - Project Future *''Set It Off'' - Harlequin Four's *''Acid Man'' - Jolly Roger *''Forever'' - Roy Wood *''Cheated'' - Praying Mantis *''Magic Atto II°'' - DJ Lelewel *''Can The Rhythm'' - Girl Talk *''Turn It Out'' - Home Boys Only *''New Orleans'' - Harley Quinne *''Last Salute'' - Getting The Fear *''Ride The Rhythm'' - This Ain't Chicago *''I've Been Lovin' You'' - Easy Street *''How Much Is Too Much?'' - Chequered Past *''Standing In The Road'' - Blackfoot Sue *''A Million Miles Away'' - Positive Noise *''Don't Send Nobody Else'' - Ace Spectrum *''New York Afternon'' - Mondo Kane *''An Everlasting Love In An Ever-Changing World'' - Mondo Kane *''The Lonely One'' - Special Delivery feat. Terry Huff *''Oh Let Me Know It (Part II)'' - Special Delivery *''Love Potion Number Nine'' - The Coasters *''What A Shame'' - The Dynamics *''Therese'' - The Bodines *''You Brought The Sunshine'' - The Clark Sisters *''Sneakin' Up Behind You'' - The Brecker Brothers *''Love Inflation (Pt. 1)'' - The Joneses *''Sugar Pie Guy (Part 1)'' - The Joneses *''Black Hands White Cotton'' - The Caboose *''We're Gonna Groove Tonight'' - The Biz *''Hollywood Hot'' - The Eleventh Hour *''Fan Dabi Dozi'' - The Krankies *''Phew Wow!'' - The Farmers Boys *''Wikka Wrap'' - The Evasions *''Like An Animal'' - The Glove *''Be My Day'' - The Cats *''Away'' - The Feelies *''Summer Fun'' - The Barracudas *''O-O-H Child'' - The 5 Stairsteps *''Funky Like A Train'' - The Equals *''Dark Light'' - The Beat Farmers *''It's Forever'' - The Ebonys *''Hawaiian Sophie'' - The Jaz *''Let's Play House/Buss The Speaker'' - The Jaz *''Look Over Your Shoulder'' - The Escorts *''Hey DJ'' - The World's Famous Supreme Team *''Chains'' - The River Detectives *''Bongo Rock'' - The Incredible Bongo Band *''Chalk Dust - The Umpire Strikes Back'' - The Brat *''The King is Here/The 900 Number'' - The 45 King *''Between Something And Nothing'' - The Ocean Blue *''When You're Young And In Love'' - The Choice Four *''I Don't Want You To Go'' - The Dogs D'Amour *''Trail Of Tears'' - The Dogs D'Amour *''Mary Hartman, Mary Hartman'' - The Deadly Nightshade *''It's The Real Thing (Parts 1 & 2)'' - The Electric Express *''Why Are You Being So Reasonable Now?'' - The Wedding Present *''Kennedy'' - The Wedding Present *''Thank You'' - The Pale Fountains *''Tonight's The Night'' - The S.S.O. Orchestra *''I've Got a Feeling'' - The Screaming Tribesmen *''The Original Sin / Do You Believe In The Westworld?'' - The Senate *''Dear Ike (Remember I'm John's Girl)'' - The Sister And Brothers *''Da Da Da You Don't Love Me, I Don't Love You A Ha'' - The Trio *''Didn't It Look So Easy'' - The Stairsteps *''Danger Games'' - The Pinkies *''Wild World'' - The Gentrys *''Stay Awhile'' - The Bells *''Gettysburg'' - The Brandos *''Volare'' - The Gipsy Kings *''Look My Way'' - The Vels *''Pushbike Song'' - The Mixtures *''The Combine Harvester'' - The Wurzels *''Star Sisters'' - The Star Sisters *''Right Here'' - The Go-Betweens *''Westbound #9'' - The Flaming Ember *''You Need Wheels'' - The Merton Parkas *''You'll Never Walk Alone'' - The Crowd *''No Problem'' - The Powell Family *''Which Way'' - The Triad Society *''Ring Ring'' - The TMP Band *''The Grunt'' - The JB's *''A Merry Jingle'' - The Greedies *''Ash In Drag'' - The Mystery Girls *''Just For Your Love'' - The Memphis Horns *''Looking For Lewis And Clark'' - The Long Ryders *''Baa, Baa, Black Sheep'' - The Singing Sheep *''Dreaming Out Of Season'' - The Montclairs *''My Cleopatra'' - The Flaming Mussolinis *''There Must Be Thousands'' - The Quads *''Shades'' - The United Kingdom Symphony Orchestra *''Who Listens To The Radio'' - The Sports *''Rising Cost Of Loving You'' - The Western Union Band *''It's Yer Money I'm After, Baby'' - The Wonder Stuff *''If I Only Could'' - The Rowans *''Grand Piano'' - The Mixmaster *''The Sparrow'' - The Ramblers *''Conscious Man'' - The Jolly Brothers *''Top Of The Pops'' - The Rezillos *''Say Goodbye'' - The Marines *''Tom Hark'' - The Piranhas *''Zambezi'' - The Piranhas feat. Bob Grover *''Starry Eyes'' - The Records *''Christmas Spectre'' - The Jingle Belles *''Love On A Summer Night'' - The McCrarys *''It's Just Not Cricket'' - The Twelfth Man *''Summer Symphony'' - The Jack Gold Sound *''The Good Old Songs'' - The Vogues *''Touching Me'' - The Ovations *''European Rain'' - The Big Dish *''The Way of Life'' - The Puppets *''No More "I Love You's'' - The Lover Speaks *''Hip House / I Can Dance'' - DJ Fast Eddie *''Let's Go'' - DJ Fast Eddie *''Master Mix'' - DJ Fast Eddie *''Zoom'' - Fat Larry's Band *''Act Like You Now'' - Fat Larry's Band *''Lookin' For Love'' - Fat Larry's Band *''Get Up And Let Yourself Go'' - J.A.L.N. Band *''Disco Music/I Like It'' - J.A.L.N. Band *''Walking On Sunshine'' - Rocker's Revenge *''The Harder They Come'' - Rocker's Revenge *''Love On The Line'' - Barclay James Harvest *''Life Is For Living'' - Barclay James Harvest *''Every Dog Has The Day'' - Let's Active *''In Little Ways'' - Let's Active *''Don't You'' - Second Image *''Star'' - Second Image *''Regina'' - The Sugarcubes *''Birthday'' - The Sugarcubes *''Motorcrash'' - The Sugarcubes *''Shout For Joy'' - Dunn And Bruce Street *''I Owe It To Me'' - Dunn And Bruce Street *''If You Come With Me'' - Dunn And Bruce Street *''Georgy Porgy'' - Side Effect *''Make You Mine'' - Side Effect *''Keep That Same Old Feeling'' - Side Effect *''She Belongs To Everyone But Me'' - The Burrito Brothers *''If Something Should Come Between Us'' - The Burrito Brothers *''Blue And Broken Hearted Me'' - The Burrito Brothers *''Almost Saturday Night'' - The Burrito Brothers *''I'm Drinkin' Canada Dry'' - The Burrito Brothers *''Song For Whoever'' - The Beautiful South *''You Keep It All In'' - The Beautiful South *''I'll Sail This Ship Alone'' - The Beautiful South *''Holdin' The Family Together'' - The Shoppe *''While The Moon's In Town'' - The Shoppe *''Hurts All Over'' - The Shoppe *''I Know What Boys Like'' - The Waitresses *''Christmas Wrapping'' - The Waitresses *''Trick Of The Light'' - The Triffids *''Goodbye Little Boy'' - The Triffids *''House Of The Rising Sun'' - The Animals *''Fire On The Sun'' - The Animals *''The Night'' - The Animals *''Love Is For All Time'' - The Animals *''I'm Girl Scoutin'' - The Intruders *''When We Get Married'' - The Intruders *''I Bet He Don't Love You (Like I Love You)'' - The Intruders *''Who Do You Love'' - The Intruders *''Cowboys And Indians'' - The Cross *''Shove It'' - The Cross *''Xmas Party'' - The Snowmen *''Honey Cokey'' - The Snowmen *''Long Time To Be Alone'' - The New Colony Six *''Roll On'' - The New Colony Six *''Synthicide'' - SSQ *''Action'' - Sweet *''Boy Toy'' - Tia *''Catwoman'' - Cat *''Tequila'' - Champ *''Bus Stop'' - N93 *''It's My Thing'' - EPMD *''Rookies Revenge'' - Lou *''Here I Go Again'' - Twiggy *''What Kind Of Girl'' - APB *''Mind Bender'' - Stillwater *''Voyage, Voyage'' - Desireless *''Don't Waste The Night'' - Legacy *''Dancing In Outer Space'' - Atmosfear *''Keeping The Dream Alive'' - Freiheit *''Saturday Saturday Night'' - Zoom *''Wasn't I Good To Ya?'' - da'Krash *''I Like What You Give'' - Nolan *''Just Outside Of Heaven'' - H2O *''Just To Get By'' - Babakoto *''Ready For Love'' - Silverado *''Rock To The Beat'' - Reese *''Audio Video'' - News *''Dr. Stein'' - Helloween *''Pour It On'' - Mason *''Respect'' - Shabazz *''Lucky Me'' - Moments *''Mistrusted Love'' - Mistress *''Can The Rhythm'' - Girltalk *''13 Questions'' - Seatrain *''Feel It'' - Feelabeelia *''Hole In My Shoe'' - Neil *''Turn On The Moon'' - Robe *''Simple Man'' - Noiseworks *''Meltdown'' - Quartz *''Piece Of You'' - Soho *''Last Call'' - Jolo *''Anytime'' - BVSMP *''Traction'' - Ampersand *''Love Light'' - Yutaka *''Soul Makossa'' - Afrique *''Boogie Nights'' - Lafleur *''Hot Mix II'' - Bootleggers *''A Piece Of Paper'' - Gladstone *''9am (The Comfort Zone)'' - Londonbeat *''I Still Believe (Great Design)'' - Call *''I Can't Live Without Your Love'' - Terraplane *''Love Rush'' - Diskonexion feat. Linda Burnette *''Cacharpaya (Andes Pumpsa Desi)'' - Incantation *''Jingle Bells (Laughing All the Way)'' - Hysterics *''What If (I Said I Love You)'' - Unipop *''One-Two-Three-Four Rock'' - Rail *''That's The Way A Woman Is'' - Messengers *''The Dominatrix Sleeps Tonight'' - Dominatrix *''The Bump'' - Kenny *''Shoes'' - Reparata *''Substitute'' - Clout *''Loop Di Love'' - Shag *''I Want More'' - Can *''Goodbye Love'' - E.Q. *''Monkey Chop'' - Dan-I *''Warrior Groove'' - DSM *''Was A Sunny Day'' - Josh *''Still Waiting'' - Dorothy *''Too Many Lovers'' - Shack *''Point Of View'' - Matumbi *''Girls Can Jak Too'' - Zuzan *''Breakin' The Funk'' - Faze-O *''It's For You'' - Springwell *''Christmas Party'' - Weekend *''Rockabilly Guy'' - Polecats *''Under Your Spell'' - Candi *''Let Her Feel It'' - Simplicious *''Mellow, Mellow Right On'' - Lowrell *''Jeepster / Marie Celeste'' - Polecats *''Mr. President'' - D, B, M & T *''She Can't Love You'' - Chemise *''Baby's Got A New Baby'' - SKO *''Bag Lady (I Wonder)'' - Ebn/ozn *''You Can't Hide Love'' - Hummingbird *''Try (Try To Fall In Love)'' - Cooker *''(Ghost) Riders In The Sky'' - Outlaws *''Let's Rock Over And Over'' - Feel *''Sweet Temptation'' - G.E.M. *''It's A Man's Man's Man's World'' - Brilliant *''Somebody/The Red, Red Groovy'' - Brilliant *''Birdie Song (Birdie Dance)'' - Tweets *''Let's All Sing Like The Birdies Sing'' - Tweets *''Lovin' Naturally'' - Sandalwood *''Don't Want You To Be'' - Rama *''This Time Around'' - Soul *''Disco Beatlemania'' - D.B.M. *''War Stories'' - Starjets *''School Daze'' - Funn *''Cocoon'' - Timerider *''Abandon'' - Dare *''Impi'' - Juluka *''Sing Sing'' - Gaz *''Love Oasis'' - Patris *''100 MPH'' - Mazarati *''It's My Turn'' - Stezo *''I Need You'' - Bobcat *''I Want You'' - Shana *''Graceland'' - Bible *''Next Time'' - Brownmark *''Golden Girl'' - Jakata *''1-2-3'' - Professionals *''Give Me Fire'' - GBH *''Let Me Do You'' - NV *''O'La Soca'' - Arrow *''Self'' - Fuzzbox *''Games'' - Redeye *''Glass Of Champagne'' - Sailor *''Bring Me Edelweiss'' - Edelweiss *''Give Me Back My Heart'' - Corina *''The Way to Your Heart'' - Soulsister *''You Lay A Lotta Love On Me'' - Wrays *''Work That Sucker To Death'' - Xavier *''Voices In My House/Bass Girl'' - Hardhouse *''Jack To The Sound Of The Underground'' - Hithouse *''I Don't Know What It Is, But It Sure Is Funky'' - Ripple *''Definition Of A Track/In Motion'' - Precious *''Nice Legs Shame About The Face'' - Monks *''Don't You Know (She Said Hello)'' - Butterscotch *''Touch Me (All Night Long)'' - Wish feat. Fonda Rae *''The Sheep's A Wolf'' - Caterwaul *''Snobbery And Decay'' - Act *''All My Love'' - Hernandez *''Sun, Sun, Sun'' - Jakki *''She Wants You'' - Breaks *''Don't Sent Me Roses'' - Sarah *''Li'l Red Riding Hood'' - 999 *''Cottage Cheese'' - CROW *''Only You Can'' - Fox *''Kill That Roach'' - Miami *''Time Keeps Movin' On'' - Calvin *''Feel It For You'' - Alternations *''With Closed Eyes'' - Expression *''Nothing Changes'' - Urohauz *''Disco Calypso'' - Beckett *''Silver Machine'' - Hawkwind *''Doot-Doot''- Freur *''Rhythm Talk'' - Jocko *''Always There'' - Charvoni *''Before I Let Go'' - Eve *''Spring Rain'' - Silvetti *''Are You Sure'' - So *''Astral Man'' - Nektar *''The Fanatic'' - Felony *''Love Loaded'' - Wysted *''Audio /Video'' - Fitz *''Virginia'' - Sights *''Georgy Porgy'' - Charme *''It's My House'' - Storm *''Enforcer'' - Leeway *''Too Late'' - Shoes *''B***h'' - Widow *''Heaven'' - Chimes *''Stories'' - Izit *''Junk Funk'' - SPK *''Notice Me'' - Sandee *''Desire Me'' - Doll *''Casanova'' - Coffee *''Reptile'' - Din *''Right From The Start'' - India *''Luv's Passion And You'' - Chad *''Tears From Heaven'' - Heartbeat *''Northern Lights'' - Renaissance *''Startrax Club Disco'' - Startrax *''Dancin' The Night Away'' - Voggue *''Let Sleeping Dogs Lie'' - Intrigue *''You To Me Are Everything'' - Broadway *''You To Me Are Everything, Part I'' - Revelation *''Please Tell Him That I Said Hello'' - Dana *''Music To Watch Girls By'' - Higsons *''Stone Cold Sober'' - Crawler *''Back to Back'' - Underdog *''Heavy Tune'' - Gong *''Throw Down'' - Griffin *''Silver And Gold'' - ASAP *''Speed Of Light'' - Reimy *''Piece Of Paradise'' - PM *''Simple Song Of Freedom'' - Buckwheat *''Don't Let Him Touch You'' - Angelettes *''Little Bit Of Love'' - Free *''Mississippi Queen'' - Mountain *''She's Gonna Win'' - Bilbo *''No News Is News'' - Kreamcicle *''Blow Your Whistle'' - Soulsearcher *''I'll Always Love My Mama'' - Intruders *''Who Do You Love?'' - Intruders *''Roxanne, Roxanne'' - UTFO *''Split Personality'' - UTFO *''Leader Of The Pack'' - UTFO *''Ya Cold Wanna Be With Me'' - UTFO *''Fairytale Lover'' - UTFO *''Wanna Rock'' - UTFO *''Cowpunk Medlum'' - Splodgenessabounds *''Two Little Boys/Horse'' - Splodgenessabounds *''Simon Templar/Two Pints Of Lager And A Packet Of Crisps Please'' - Splodgenessabounds *''Timeless And True Love'' - McCarters *''I Give You Music'' - McCarters *''Up And Gone'' - McCarters *''The Gift'' - McCarters *''Lay Down'' - Strawbs *''Part Of The Union'' - Strawbs *''Rock the Boat'' - Forrest *''Feel the Need in Me'' - Forrest *''Iko Iko'' - Natasha *''The Boom Boom Room'' - Natasha *''Radancer'' - Marmalade *''Rainbow'' - Marmalade *''Falling Apart At The Seams'' - Marmalade *''Gringo'' - Sabrina *''All Of Me'' - Sabrina *''Boys (Summertime Love)'' - Sabrina *''Call Me'' - Spagna *''Every Girl And Boy'' - Spagna *''I Wanna Be Your Wife'' - Spagna *''Break Down The Walls'' - Shy *''Girl (It's All I Have)'' - Shy *''Forever And Ever'' - Silk *''Requiem'' - Silk *''Say What You Will'' - Fastway *''Tell Me'' - Fastway *''Tell It Like It Is'' - Dimples *''I Can't Live With Or Without You'' - Dimples *''Shake 'em Down'' - Dimples *''Still In Love'' - Taxxi *''Maybe Someday'' - Taxxi *''I'm Leaving'' - Taxxi *''Sylvia'' - Focus *''Hocus Pocus'' - Focus *''Your Life'' - Konk *''Konk Jams'' - Konk *''Just Call'' - Sherrick *''Baby I'm For Real'' - Sherrick *''Let's Be Lovers Tonight'' - Sherrick *''Put Your Hand In The Air'' - Ocean *''We Got A Dream'' - Ocean *''Tina Cherry'' - Georgio *''Lover's Lane'' - Georgio *''I Don't Want 2 Be Alone'' - Georgio *''Bed Rock'' - Georgio *''Thigh Ride'' - Tawatha *''Did I Dream You'' - Tawatha *''Are You Serious'' - Tawatha *''Once Bitten Twice Shy'' - Vesta *''Don't Blow A Good Thing'' - Vesta *''Congratulations'' - Vesta *''Sweet, Sweet Love'' - Vesta *''How You Feel'' - Vesta *''4 U'' - Vesta